The New Recruit
by Sabertooth Kitty
Summary: Episode 1 of "The New Adventures of Danger Mouse"- When DM is given a new recruit, what he didn't expect was an American college student...


****

The New Recruit

Rated PG for mild violence

I do not own any characters already copyrighted to Cosgrove Hall Productions. Judas Franklin, however, is my character and should not be used in any way without my permission.

__

Author's Notes: I've seen a lot of _Danger Mouse_ fanfiction where an original character is signed up to be DM's partner, although this character is not only female but ultimately his love interest. While that does make for an interesting series, I've already established in my fanfiction that Fifi (see _The French Lady_) is DM's one-and-only. So, I thought I'd take a different approach, as far as a new partner…

London- home to some of the world's most remarkable people and places: Big Ben, William Shakespeare, the House of Parliament, Westminster Abbey, and her royal Majesty the Queen herself. Of course, this also happens to be the residence of the world's greatest secret agent, Danger Mouse, and his assistant Penfold.

DM leaned back on the couch, quietly enjoying this Sunday afternoon. Not a single mission had come up all day; perhaps the Baron had taken a vacation for a change, or (more likely) he was plotting his next evil scheme. Whatever was going on, the agent always took advantage of this leisure time to sit back and relax.

Unfortunately, this moment of silence was soon interrupted by the blaring sound of the alarm. Penfold, who had been napping next to DM, immediately awoke, startled with the noise. The agent stirred, hearing the noise but **not** believing it.

The large video screen before them flickered on, and a familiar figure appeared. "Ah, Danger Mouse, and Penfold," Colonel K addressed. "Just the two I needed to see."

"Yes, what's that, sir?" Danger Mouse inquired with a yawn.

A smile crossed the Colonel's face. "We have an interesting assignment for you, DM; only you capable enough," he began. "We've got ourselves a new recruit- not from around here, actually. He's a young boy from a major university, and he says he's looking for a role model experienced in espionage. He may have to stay with you for a while, but I think that might be the least of your problems."

Danger Mouse chuckled. "Of course, Colonel," he agreed, "I'm willing to take on any new challenge. By the way, where is this chap from?"

Without warning, the door at the far end of the pillar box slammed open. A new figure sauntered through the door, dropping his suitcases on the floor and shoving them to the side. The figure appeared to be a German Shepherd; his attire included a white tee-shirt, faded blue jeans, a black belt with a golden eagle buckle, a leather jacket, and a pair of sunglasses. "Man, that was some trip," he remarked. "I've never had to spend that much time in customs!"

To say the least, DM was confused. "…Hello?" he queried.

The German Shepherd tipped his glasses and looked at a piece of scrap paper. "Sorry 'bout that, dude," he apologized, squinting at the piece of paper. "Is this the home of… Danger Mouse?"

Danger Mouse nodded uneasily. "Yes, what's your business here?" he questioned.

With a wide grin, the German Shepherd removed his sunglasses. "Hey, dude!" he commented, shaking the agent's hand warmly. "I'm Judas Franklin- your new recruit."

Wide eyed, DM turned to Colonel K. He said nothing; the mere look on his face seemed as if to say, "This is **not** my recruit."

Colonel K sighed heavily. "Judas, I was just telling him about you," he told the young pup, then turning to DM. "He's from the United States- Los Angeles, California, to be exact. His counselor thought it would be a good experience for him, especially considering his career choice."

"Well, actually," Judas interrupted, "I wanna be a weapon's technician, but they told me that my line of work is especially important in the world of secret agents, so they sent me here." He looked around, taking in everything. "Man, I wonder how the agency pays for all this stuff," he mumbled to himself.

Of course, the agent was **far** from thrilled. Truth be told, Americans were not generally his favorite people to be around. He had run into too many of the loud, noisy, annoying types, and this new recruit was only proving his theory.

The colonel could see that Danger Mouse wasn't too happy about this situation. "Oh, I wouldn't worry about it," he assured. "Once you get used to him, I'm sure the two of you will be just fine. Over and out." The screen flickered off, and DM was left to deal with Judas alone.

The new recruit sat down on his pile of baggage. "So, dude, where's my room?" he asked.

With a heavy sigh, Danger Mouse approached Judas. "Now, listen," he said sternly, "this is not exactly the situation I was expecting, but as long as you're here, it's time we set a few ground rules-"

"No smoking, drinking, drugs, excessive noise, or girls," Judas began, as if he had expected this talk. "Breakfast at dawn, lunch at noon, dinner at 7:00, curfew at 10:00, then lights out." He paused, adding, "Yeah, and if I break any of those rules, you'll break my back, my neck, and everything else in-between."

His temper rising, the agent nodded. "Exactly," he confirmed, pointing down the hallway. "There should be an empty room down the hall. Yours is the one next to it."

Judas cocked his eyebrows. "Why can't I take the first?" he questioned.

DM began walking away. "Don't be ridiculous," he snapped. "That's Penfold's room!"

Once Danger Mouse had left the room, Judas peered at the hamster beside him. "Judas Franklin," he introduced himself with a warm handshake. "You are…"

Penfold smiled. "Ernest Penfold, but the chief calls me-"

"Penfold, I noticed," Judas interrupted, looking briefly to where the agent had disappeared. "So, uh… why's he so uptight? He doesn't seem to like me too much."

The hamster shrugged. He too was somewhat confused with DM's sudden change in attitude. It rarely happened like that.

Just the same, Judas picked up his bags. "Whatever," he said with a sigh. "So, Penfold- would you mind showing me my room?"

A few hours later, Danger Mouse had calmed down. He had his time alone to sort through this matter. He still couldn't believe it- an American, living in his pillar-box?? What had he done to deserve that?!

Suddenly, a faint sound came from down the hall. It sounded like music… rock music, to be more precise.

Vexed, the agent stood from the parlor and strode down the hallway. He peered into what had once been a vacant room, now covered in posters of various rock groups and seductive females. All three bags had been emptied, and a lot of his clothes were seeping out from the drawers. Other items- photos, CDs, a laptop computer- had been tossed onto a nearby desk. The bed seemed disheveled as Judas laid comfortably in his mess, listening to his portable stereo.

Judas opened his eyes, waving to DM. "Hey, dude," he commented, leaning back onto the bed. "Nice place you got here."

Danger Mouse could only sigh in frustration. How he wished he could grab Judas by the throat and toss him out the door! Still, in this instance, he **had** to be courteous; what choice did he have?

Seeing the anger in his eyes, Judas turned off his stereo and sat up, looking straight at the agent. "What?" he inquired. "Did I, like, do something wrong? What'd I do, man?"

DM wasn't sure he could deal with Judas for the moment. He turned away, shaking his head.

To say the least, Judas was quite upset. He wasn't familiar with British customs, but he was very familiar with that gesture. He had seen disappointment before- whenever his grades dropped, or when his mother had found out a few of his _hidden_ secrets, or when he had almost dropped out of school a few times. He wasn't perfect, but he inadvertently flaunted that fact. He had always seen his mother act that way… but why this guy, all of a sudden?

Without a word, just a sigh, Judas stood and quietly made his way to the parlor. He saw Danger Mouse quietly talking with Penfold, obviously in heated discussion. Curious, Judas leaned in closer.

"I'll be open and honest with you, Penfold- this Judas fellow has me worried," the agent remarked. "I don't trust him entirely."

Penfold nodded, sipping his cup of tea. "Why's that, Chief?" he queried.

Unsure of how to respond, DM sighed. "I have my reasons," he finally responded. "First of all, he's still a youth- a **college** youth, no less! Now, if the boy had come from Harvard or Princeton, I wouldn't have to worry. However, he comes from a reckless environment. Who knows what kind of… _experiences_ he's been through."

A moment of awkward silence followed. Danger Mouse shuddered just trying to imagine what the youth of that Los Angeles place had seen. Penfold, however, was still wondering what he had meant by "experiences." Hidden in the shadows of the hallway, Judas growled quietly; true, there may have been a _few_ things he had been involved in, but who was this guy to judge??

With a heavy sigh, Danger Mouse continued. "What stands out the most, however, is his heritage," he added. "Penfold, you and I have had our fair share of Americans. You've seen for yourself how loud, obnoxious, rude-"

"Pardon me, Chief," Penfold interrupted, "but… do you think it's fair to judge Judas from the others? Maybe he's different-"

Danger Mouse laughed. "Don't be silly, Penfold," he commented. "Have you seen the way he acts? Have you noticed the way he talks? Perhaps you've seen how _nicely _he keeps his wardrobe?!" DM chuckled lightly, adding, "Honestly- if the United States started looking for a poster boy, Judas would be the perfect candidate." 

As the agent and his assistant laughed at the clever joke, Judas snarled from behind the corner. "Lousy Brits," he snapped under he breath. "Dang it- I'm an American! I'm proud of my heritage! I'm not gonna let some stupid British jerk tell me otherwise!"

Suddenly, the alarm sounded again. Danger Mouse and Penfold stood and approached the video-screen as Colonel K appeared onscreen. "Danger Mouse, Penfold- got another mission for you," he said. "Greenback's at it again- somehow, he's gotten control over the world's water supply, and he's threatening to drown the world in a giant tidal wave! You've got to stop him!"

"Right away, sir," Danger Mouse replied as he turned to Penfold and sat down on the couch. "Come, Penfold." As soon as they were seated, they disappeared down a shaft leading to the garage.

Without thinking, Judas ran into the parlor and peered down the shaft. "Whoa, man!" he remarked. "That is, like, so cool!"

"Judas?" Colonel K inquired, still on the video-phone.

Realizing what he had just done, Judas turned to the video-screen. "Uh, hey, sir," he stuttered. "I was just, um-"

Colonel K shook his head. "No need for an explanation, boy," he assured. "It's only natural that you're curious as to what a secret agent has to do, as far as his responsibilities."

Judas sighed. "Actually, sir," he confessed, "I was kind of listening in on a conversation he and Penfold were having. He… he doesn't like Americans much, does he?"  


For a moment, Colonel K was silent. "Well, you would have to understand his point of view, boy," he finally answered. "After quite some time in the agency, he's gotten used to certain types of people. Sadly, the Americans he's run into only prove the stereotypes he has so often seen reflected in the other nations, as well as the UK."

Shaking his head, Judas paced in a small circle. "Why?" he questioned. "I mean, not all Americans are like that. I'd know- some of my friends were real brainiacs, and they all went to Harvard and Yale. Some of my other friends were real good in other languages, so they do a lot of work in foreign countries. Even me…" He stopped and glared the colonel in the eye. "I'm a real genius at math and science, and I'm one of the top weapon's specialists in my state. I may be loud or even sometimes rude, but I'm more than that."

With a warm smile, Colonel K nodded. "Impressive, Judas," he complemented. "Now, perhaps you'd like to tell him that?"

The recruit snorted. "Are you crazy?" he spat, sliding onto the couch. "He'd never listen to me. He hardly listens to me at all."

"Give him time, boy," Colonel K advised. "Eventually, you'll find him in a position where he'll have to listen."

Though he still didn't want to believe him, Judas nodded. "Yeah, sure, whatever," he muttered as the screen flickered off.

At that moment, Judas eyed the open shaft mere feet from him. "I wonder," he whispered, staring at the shaft intensely. 

Giving in to his own curiosity, Judas leaped down the long shaft. He howled in excitement as he glided downward like a falcon on it's dive. "Now **this** is cool!!"

"Good grief!" Danger Mouse exclaimed as he peered down a virtually empty sewer pipe. Sure enough, all the water was gone!

Penfold stood next to the agent, wide-eyed. "Cor, Chief- what happened to all the water?" he queried, not truthfully expecting a reply.

DM shook his head. "I'm not entirely sure," he uttered, "but this is definitely Greenback's handiwork. Now, if only we had some type of clue…"

At that moment, a rather stout figure sauntered towards Danger Mouse and Penfold. It seemed to be a guinea pig in a sewage worker's outfit, but looks can be deceiving. "Ah, Danger Mouse," he said with a strong British accent. "So good of you to drop in."

The agent smiled. "Agent 57," he addressed, "the Master of Disguise."

Agent 57 laughed. "Of course- who else were you expecting?" he responded, looking around DM briefly. "Where's your new recruit?"

To say the least, Danger Mouse was somewhat confused. "How… how did you know?" he inquired.

"The entire agency knows, DM," Agent 57 replied. "Some of our other agents have new recruits as well, all of them college students who are looking to expand their interests into the world of espionage. Most of them are from Africa, Asia, and other parts of Europe. There are a few from Australia as well, but yours seems to be the only American. The agency hopes that you'll be a good influence on the boy; you seem to be the only agent tolerant enough."

Shaking his head, DM sighed. "It will take me a while before I can begin to tolerate him," he growled. "He's a typical American youth; I'm not entirely sure I'll be able to keep up with him."

Surprised, Agent 57 laughed. "You'll be fine, Danger Mouse- you've been in tougher fixes than this," he assured, pointing down the sewer pipe. "As for the Baron, I'd suggest you keep heading straight that way until you come to a giant crack in the pipe. You can't miss it."

Danger Mouse smiled. "Thank you, Agent 57," he said, turning to his assistant. "Come, Penfold." 

As DM and Penfold continued their way down the sewage pipe, a new figure ran towards Agent 57. "Excuse me, sir," he remarked, "but was that Danger Mouse?"

Agent 57 chuckled. "It could have been… Judas," he answered.

His eyes wide in amazement, Judas stared at the agent. "Who are you?" he questioned.

Holding out his hand, the agent smiled. "Agent 57- the Master of Disguise," he introduced himself. "I work for the same agency as Danger Mouse; we're also quite close friends."

Judas smiled. "Cool, dude," he commented, shaking Agent 57's hand. "Master of Disguise? Man, that's so awesome!"

"I'm glad you think so," Agent 57 replied. "What, might I ask, do you think of Danger Mouse? Quite amazing, hm?"

In an instant, Judas' mood changed from utter astonishment to complete disgust. "That's what you'd think," he spat. "You're British- he likes you. He hates me 'cause I'm just some stupid American."

To say the least, Agent 57 was surprised with Judas' response. "Oh?" he queried. "Did he tell you that?"

The recruit growled. "Of course not," he snapped. "If he said it to my face, then he wouldn't be a proper English gentleman. Besides, it's probably better that I not tell him- ignorance _is_ bliss."

Concerned, the agent came up beside Judas. "Now, boy- I'm sure he doesn't mean anything by it," he explained. "Give him time; eventually, you'll find him in a position where he'll have to listen."

Upset, Judas stood. "That's exactly what Colonel K told me!" he growled. "What if he never listens to me? What if all I mean to him is just a stupid stereotype instead of a willing student? I know lots of Americans that don't fit that stereotype at all!"

An idea came to Agent 57's mind. "Such as?" he inquired.

Looking briefly at Agent 57, Judas chuckled. "Well, for one, that disguise reminds me of my next door neighbor- Walter Pygg," he began. "He was a guinea pig, and a Catholic. I grew up next door to him as far back as I can remember. He used to look after me and my brothers when my mom was away. I remember…" He laughed a little, adding, "Well, see, he was kind of an important figure in his church, so whenever he went off to mass, I'd always come up to him and say, 'hey, Father Pygg'!" Judas continued laughing to the point of tears, feeling better about reminiscing on old times.

Agent 57 chuckled a little. "It seems as if this fellow had some type of influence on you," he remarked.

"Oh, definitely," Judas agreed. "He was like a second father to me, since my real father… well, it's complicated, and I don't wanna go into it right now. Still, Father Pygg was like my mentor growing up. Even though I was raised Christian, he helped me grow in my faith too. He didn't care what backround I came from, so long as I was willing to listen and learn from him."

The agent nodded. "That's truly heart-warming, boy," he complimented. "Perhaps you ought to tell DM that; he might change his mind about you."

Judas rolled his eyes. "Whatever," he uttered, walking down the sewage pipe. "I'm gonna go look for 'em. Thanks for your help, Agent 57!"

Smiling, Agent 57 waved back to the American. "Good luck, Judas," he commented, walking in the other direction.

For perhaps an hour, Danger Mouse and Penfold had made their way through a seemingly endless sewer pipe. They were beginning to wonder if Agent 57 had led them the right way.

"Cor, Chief," Penfold mumbled. "Do you see it anywhere?"

DM shook his head. "I'm afraid not, Penfold," he replied. "I don't understand- if we couldn't miss the crack, then where is it?"

Peering down at his feet, Penfold noticed something he hadn't before. "Um, Chief?" he said.

The agent hardly listened. "If it was that obvious, then how come we haven't come across it yet?" he questioned.

"DM, I think-" Penfold began.

Once more, Danger Mouse ignored his assistant. "How come we haven't fallen into it yet?"  


Suddenly, Penfold fell through what seemed to be a giant crack in the pipe. His echoing screams alerted DM, who then noticed the crack beneath his feet, and sure enough he too fell.

At that moment, Judas ran towards where he had seen the agent and his assistant disappear. "Holy cow," he muttered. "That's one big hole in the ground."

Then, Judas heard something move behind him. Turning around, he saw nothing but the pitch black sewer pipe.

Forgetting the noise, Judas continued to inspect the area. "Wonder where they went," he mumbled. "Maybe it leads to Greenback's lair..." He scoffed, adding, "No one's _that _stupid!"

After pacing in circles and getting nowhere, Judas shrugged. "Well, once I get an idea as to where that crack goes, I can get out of here and send help," he reasoned. "Eventually, it's _got_ to hit me-"

Suddenly, a mallet crashed on Judas' head. His brain hurting from the impact, the recruit fell to the ground unconscious.

With a loud splash, Danger Mouse and Penfold landed in what seemed to be a giant water tank. "Good grief!" the agent exclaimed. "So this is where all the water's gone! There can only be one culprit behind such an evil scheme."

Penfold shuddered. "Greenback," he remarked.

In an instant, the water tank began to drain as an evil voice cackled over the rushing waters. Once all the water had flowed into a giant drain pipe, a door at the side of the tank opened. Sure enough, the terrible toad stepped inside, his caterpillar pet Nero resting on his shoulder. "Welcome, Danger Mouse," he said hoarsely.

DM sneered. "Greenback," he hissed. "I should have known you were behind this."

"Indeed," Greenback replied, stroking Nero gently. "The world is at my mercy, Danger Mouse; I could easily threaten to drown the entire world right now. However, I thought it would be a bit more entertaining to give you a bit of a demonstration. Observe." 

Greenback pointed his cane towards a giant window into a separate room. A familiar figure, clearly more than upset, had been tied to a giant pole. "You great green buffoon!" Judas barked. "Once I get out of this fix, your hide is mine, pal!"

The terrible toad laughed. "_If _you can get out," he remarked, turning to Danger Mouse. "Perhaps you'd offer to sacrifice yourself for this innocent youth? I'm sure your recruit would be eternally grateful for your service."

Judas stopped his squirming for a moment. "Grateful?" he questioned, snarling in disgust. "**Grateful**?? Let me tell you what I think about being _grateful_…"

Soon following, a string of curses and obscenities spewed out from Judas' mouth, some so vulgar that I couldn't even begin to tell you what he meant. The agent quickly covered Penfold's ears as even the Baron winced from such foul language.

Thankfully, Greenback's assistant Stiletto stepped in, cutting of the sound coming from the other room. He gave his boss a thumbs-up. "She's-a ready, Barone," he reported.

"Ah, excellent," Greenback replied, pressing the button on a small remote control he held. At that moment, a giant pipe opened from one side of the room as water started gushing out. Judas continued to writhe beneath the ropes as the terrible toad turned back to Danger Mouse. "In just a few minutes, your new recruit will be all 'washed-up'."

DM looked past Greenback for a moment, chuckling lightly. "Perhaps you'd like to double check that, Baron," he remarked.

To say the least, the Baron was a bit startled. He turned to see a room filled with water… but the recruit was gone! "What?!" he exclaimed. "He's escaped!"

At that moment, Danger Mouse turned his head slightly and saw the answer to this crisis. "If anything, Baron," he commented as his finger wandered towards a giant button marked **DRAIN**, "it's your own plan that's been 'washed-up'."

Suddenly, the floor beneath them began to vibrate. Only a moment later did Stiletto check a small video-screen, his eyes wide in amazement. "Ai, Barone," he said, "all the water… she's-a gone!"

"What??" Greenback repeated. "No!"

A new figure came up behind the terrible toad. "Oh, yeah…" hissed a hauntingly familiar voice.

Before the Baron could turn around, Judas had launched himself into the toad's side. He pinned the villain to the floor, a boisterous laugh escaping him. "You know, Baron," he remarked, "I could easily threaten to break your back right about now, but I thought it would be more entertaining to just knock you out for a while." He grinned evilly, adding, "Good night!" and with a swift elbow jab the terrible toad was knocked unconscious.

As Judas stood, he eyed Stiletto as he tried to sneak away. "Just where do you think you're going, pencil-neck?" he snapped, running after the crow henchman. "Get back here!"

Danger Mouse stared at Judas, wide-eyed in amazement. The fact that he actually escaped one of Greenback's traps was impressive, and his offensive tactics were quite unique_. It's a shame that he's an American,_ he thought. _Had he been born here, the agency may have discovered him sooner._

A moment later, Judas approached DM and Penfold. "I thought you said this guy was tough," he commented. "He's a tub of lard! I knocked him out in no time! At least that henchman of his tried to defend himself, once I had him cornered."

The agent, however, had a few questions of his own. "Judas, how did you escape?" he questioned. "Where did you learn that… unique fighting style?"

Judas snorted. "It was easy," he responded, taking out a small instrument from his pocket. "I cut the ropes with my trusty pocketknife, then I crawled up the open air-vent into this room. As for that 'unique fighting style', I grew up with three younger brothers; we always rough-housed, and being the oldest I usually got the upper hand."

Despite Judas' precautions, he had over-looked one detail, and Danger Mouse watched as it began to climb Judas' pant-leg. "Are you sure you've taken care of everything?" he queried.

Suddenly, Judas howled as a searing pain ran down his leg. Thankfully, the agent had gotten a hold of what had caused the recruit's extreme pain. "Nero," he explained as the creature in his hands growled and hissed, "Greenback's feisty pet caterpillar."

Rubbing his leg in pain, Judas nodded. "Right," he agreed. "Next time, I'll remember the evil pet."

Judas began to walk over so he could skin that little hair-ball when the sound of ripping fabric alerted him. Apparently, Nero's bite was deeper than either the agent or his recruit had realized; at his feet were the remains of what used to be his blue jeans.

Slightly embarrassed, Judas scooted away to a hidden corner of the room. "Go ahead and call for back-up," he complied. "Also, can you tell the agency to send over another pair of blue jeans?"

The next day, Judas laid back on the couch in the parlor of the Mayfare pillar-box. He listened to one of his favorite rap artists on his headphones, bopping his head to the tune of the song. 

Danger Mouse and Penfold soon entered, seating themselves next to Judas. This American was certainly a unique individual, possessing both good traits and bad. While Penfold had already come to accept him, DM was another story entirely.

At that moment, Judas opened his eyes. He turned off his stereo, took off his headphones, and sat up on the couch. "So, Danger Mouse," he began, "how'd I do the other day? Not bad for an American?"

The agent said nothing. Instead, he shrugged and reached for a book on the coffee table. There was more to this personal situation than he was willing to admit.

Sighing, Judas nodded. "I see," he commented, leaning closer to DM. "Well, I talked with both Colonel K and Agent 57, and they told me to wait until you were in a position where you would have to listen to me. I guess now is as good of a time as ever…"

In an instant, Judas launched himself at DM, pinning him to the ground with all the force he could muster. "Now, listen," he spat, forcing his weight on the agent. "I don't want to keep this up for long, so pay attention: I'm an American, and I may be loud, rude, or even obnoxious, **but that doesn't make me a bad person!** I've grown up with lots of people much **smarter, stronger, and better **than I am, and they made me what I am today! If you're not willing to be one of those people, **then maybe I ought to base you on a stereotype too!**"

His temper peaking, Danger Mouse shoved Judas against the wall. He stood and said nothing, staring at him coldly. "Why do you **think** I base you on a stereotype?" he snapped. "You are acting **exactly** the way I have seen Americans act before! You are the **perfect** example of the typical American stereotype, and your behavior in my pillar-box and towards me is **appalling**! Do you _want_ me to treat you differently?! Then **show me!!**"

For a moment, the whole pillar-box was quiet. No one said a word.

Finally, Judas stood and spoke up. "Sorry, dude," he apologized. "I didn't know that you wanted me to change. I thought that it was just some fixated racial stereotype, but I guess I was wrong to think that way." 

Suddenly, an idea came to Judas' mind. "Let's make a deal," he offered. "You stop thinking of me as an American stereotype, and… and I'll try to clean up my act. Hey, maybe I'll be as classy and sophisticated as you one day." He held out his hand and let a warm grin cross his face, adding, "What do you say, huh?"

DM smiled, shaking Judas' hand. "Agreed," he replied, sitting back down on the couch. "Now, perhaps you'd like to tell me a little about yourself."

Judas thought back for a moment, then remembering the perfect anecdote for a time like this. "Well," he began, "let me tell you a little about Father Pygg…"

****

The End!! ^^

PS- I know this story dealt a lot with racial stereotypes. If you happen to be highly sensitive, or perhaps you're American or British yourself, **_please_ don't take this the wrong way!!** I'm American myself, and I do not personally take that position on British (or American) stereotypes. I sincerely hope that I haven't offended anyone, and if I have then I am very sorry. No hard feelings? J 

Other than that, please review! I would **love** to hear your insight, especially if you're a _Danger Mouse_ fan (leave me your email, if you have one, or email me at siabecherub@hotmail.com )!!


End file.
